Mr. Tall
Mr. Tall is the thirty-first book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Tall *'Color': Blue *'shape': Round *Features: A short brown and yellow hat with two points, and brown platform shoes, and long legs. *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *Love: Little Miss Magic *'Relatives ': Little Miss Somersault *Friends: Mr. Messy, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Strong, Mr. Tickle *Rivals: Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Somersault (sometimes) *Release date: 1978 *'Job': being Tall and long *Features:Brown shoes and hat(2009 version) *'Voice Actors: '''John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carson (1997-1999), Godfrey (2009-present), Chris Jarvis (UK, 2009-present) Story Mr. Tall hates his oversized legs. He meets Mr. Small, and when Mr. Small goes for a swim, Mr. Tall can't, but three other Mr. Men teach him that oversized body parts can be helpful. Mr. Tall decides his long legs are great for walking, and while Mr. Tall made it home quickly, Mr. Small took a year to get home. The Mr. Men Show Mr. Tall has been confirmed for the second season of ''The Mr. Men Show. He has the same looks but is darker blue. He also wears a hat (almost similar to Mr. Grumpy's) which is brown with a yellow stripe and the curls and the shoelaces on his shoes are no longer visible. In Series 2 he was completely mute until Travel. Mr. Tall is voiced by Godfrey in US and Chris Jarvis in UK. He also Has a Sear's American Accent in the US brordcast (Which is deeper than Mr. Strong's) and a Polish Accent in the UK. Trivia The Mr. Men Show *First Appearance: Driving (in cameo and non-speaking) *First spoke in episode: Travel * Short Appearance: Everywhere - Driving, Airport, Eyeglasses, Parties, Up and Down, Gifts, Skyscrapers, Toys, Travel, Cinema, Trees, Library, Lunch, Surf & Sand, Surprises, and Pests (non-speaking) * He was seen once without his hat in Trees * The only time he had his shoes off was in A Surprise for Mr. Tall when he was small. (only bigger than Mr. Small) * He is one of the 13 characters with no visible nose * No one has seen him with Mr. Bump yet so it is unknown if he cares if he is hurt or not. * No one has seen him with Mr. Rude yet so it is unknown if he cares that he is acting rude and has bad manners or not. * He may have a crush on Little Miss Magic. * He is also good friends with Mr. Tickle. * It is unknown if he will get more talking lines. * He has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Noisy, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Bump, Mr. Happy, Little Miss Calamity, Mr. Lazy, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Rude, Mr. Nosey (but he has been seen with Mr. Small), Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Nervous, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far). * He hasn't appeared on the website yet... * He was shown shouting "Surprise!" in Surprises. * His Gumby counterpart is Gumby because they're both tall. * His Wizards of Mickey counterpart is Zaius because they're both blue. * His Chowder counterpart is Some Really Tall Guy because they are both tall. * His Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends counterpart is Wilt becaue they are both tall. * His Thomas & Friends counterpart is Cranky because they're both tall. * His Clilfford the Big Red Dog counterpart is Clifford because they're both tall. * His Disney counterpart is the Reluctant Dragon because they're both blue. * His Sonic counterpart is Knuckles because both are tall and have big shoes. * His Sesame Street counterpart is Big Bird because both are tall * On the 1997 Mr. Men Show, his legs are more thicker and separate than in his book. * His quotes so far were "Hello, Down There" and "ooo.. a Bunk Bed" and "Can i have the top bunk" and "Huh, I could have sworn it was a Banana" and "Aw man you dont want to see this" and "I got some bad news, we're at edge of that cliff" and "Aw Man Aw Man baby" and "Aw Man, Aw Man" "Aw Man" and "Aw Man" and "Look on the bright side Mr. Fussy, we have only 5 days left of vacation." * He pronounced Mr. Fussy's name as Mr. Fuzzy. At least the European version has him pronouncing his name correctly. * TallXTiny is one of the only 2 canon pairings, other being MessyXNeat. * Mr. Tickle is his best friend. (he was seen twice with him in Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise and Little Miss Late Beats Them All) During Little Miss Late Beats Them All, Mr. Tall's leg and Mr. Tickle's arm were tangled so Little Miss Late untangled them, and also in this episode they attempted to teach Mr. Mischief a lesson, but they did it to Mr. Bump instead. International publications & translations Mr. Tall appears under the titles *Monsieur Grand (French) *Don Alto (Spanish) *Unser Herr Riesig (German) *Ο Κύριος Ψηλός (Greek) *長腿先生 (Taiwan), *키다리씨 (Korean). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Small * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Nosey * Mr. Greedy Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Brave * Little Miss Helpful (he shrank on TV) * Little Miss Fun * Little Miss Brainy * Little Miss Jealous * Little Miss Stella * The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) * A Surprise For Mr. Tall (TV) * Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) * Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) * A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) * Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Perfect Goes West (TV) * Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) * Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) (cameo) * Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes